This invention relates to condition sensing devices such as thermostats and humidistats.
When mounting such devices, particularly in ducts, access to the set point control lever or dial as well as the set point indicia may be difficult to obtain. Because of space and/or wiring requirements, it may be necessary to mount the device in such a position where the set point lever or dial is difficult to reach or where the set point indicia is difficult to see.
This invention eliminates these difficulties by providing a condition sensing device which may assume one of at least two spatial positions or orientations while the set point control is maintained in a constant, fixed spatial position.